


Content

by tepidspongebath



Series: Inksolation May 2020 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baking, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, or failing at it, they're all right they're just at home, warning for a covid-19 setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidspongebath/pseuds/tepidspongebath
Summary: “That went about as well as expected.”“It did not. We used the same ingredients as Mrs. Hudson. We made them at the same time as Mrs. Hudson. She talked us through it over Skype, John!”Written forbluebellofbakerstreet'sfourth Inksolation prompt for May.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Inksolation May 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746118
Comments: 15
Kudos: 45





	Content

“That went about as well as expected.”

“It did not. We used the same ingredients as Mrs. Hudson. We made them at the same time as Mrs. Hudson. She talked us through it over Skype, John!”

“Well, yes, but--”

“She stopped you from using the wooden spoon!”

“Yeah, I’m wondering about that. My hands might be too warm.”

“You barely handled it. I took over.”

“You grabbed the bowl out of my hands is what you did, Sherlock.”

“I know your hands are too warm. Your feet, though, are hideously cold.”

“Git.”

“I _like_ your warm hands, John. They’re just not suited to making scones.”

“Yours aren’t either. We’re not cut out to be bakers, you and me.”

“No.”

“Unless we go in to make baked weaponry. You’ve got to admit that these scones could kill a man.”

“If dropped onto his head from a great height, yes. Though one could also conceive of someone breaking their teeth on these and dying from malnutrition owing to the subsequent inadequate soft-food diet _or_ from sepsis owing to a tooth infection.”

“Jesus, Sherlock.”

“There’s more than one way to kill a man with a scone. In Mrs. Hudson’s case, she might elect to go with a fast-acting poison since hers are very good and not eating them would be a crime.”

“Yeah, it was nice of her to leave some by the stairs for us.”

“She heard the sound ours made when you dropped them on the counter. Over Skype and probably through the ceiling too. I’ll make the tea.”

“And, what the hell, I’ll break out the china. If it turns out she did poison these, I’ll die content.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as [a handwritten draft on this Tumblr post.](https://jamesphillimoresumbrella.tumblr.com/post/617332060633366528/inksolation-day-4-content)


End file.
